


Brian's Boy

by ArianneMaya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Every time they do this, Adam thinks he should be scared. He never is.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Bring Back the Porn](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) challenge. Many thanks to Leela for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Every time they do this, Adam thinks he should be scared. He never is. 

It still takes him such an effort to let go. He can’t help it. He tries to see through the blindfold covering his eyes, to hear through his own headphones – the ones he wear when he’s on a plane at night. He tries to move even though he can only manage minute flexes of his fingers. 

He’s bent over a table, arms and legs cuffed to the legs, his body resting on a comforter. He can’t hear or see anything. Yet he can still hear the dark promise Brian made when he pushed the plug in Adam’s ass. 

Feeling is everything. There is the tight grip of the cuffs on his arms and legs, the unyielding tease of the cockring around his hard dick, the hard bite of the gag on the sides of his mouth. Goosebumps raise the hair on his skin at the contrast between the soft touch of cotton underneath him and the harsh caress of Brian’s leather gloves on his back. 

The string of bells in his closed fist is leaving small indentions in his skin, thanks to the tight grip he has on them. They are his only way out tonight – all he has to do is let them fall to the floor – but that’s the last thing he wants. 

Touch. It’s the only thing he has, the only thing Brian gives him on nights like this one. The light caress of fingertips and hard scratch of nails. A hint of leather on his skin. Firm slaps that leave just the right pain behind. 

He can’t see. He can’t hear. He never knows what will come next, and the anticipation burns bright in his body. All he can focus on is what he feels now. Every sensation brings him deeper inside himself, until his breathing is even despite the storm that took over his mind earlier. Until nothing exists but Brian’s touch and all the little things that remind Adam that he doesn’t control this, that he shouldn’t even try. 

It’s only then, when he can stay immobile without even trying, when the tension bleeds out of his back and shoulders, when his only reaction is to lean into every caress as much as he can, silently begging for more, that he gets what he was expecting, what he’s been hoping for since they started. The light, tickling touch of leather as Brian trails the strands of his flogger along Adam’s skin. 

Adam feels that touch everywhere. Over his back and shoulders, on his thighs, his ass. And, for one scary second that makes his cock harden even more and has him whimpering around his gag, on the sensitive skin of his cock and balls. 

He strains to hear, to know what’s happening. The headphones block enough noise that, every time Brian takes the flogger off his skin, Adam can’t guess if he’ll get the light, teasing touch of the strands again, or if Brian will finally hit him. 

The caress of Brian’s flogger brings all of Adam’s nerve endings to life, so strongly that every touch feels more intense than the precedent one. He’s about to vibrate out of his skin from the overload of sensation.

Air comes out of Adam’s lungs in a rush when he finally feels the sting he’s been longing for. Brian keeps the flogger on Adam’s body, teasing the skin he just hit, slowly lighting a fire that travels through Adam with his blood. Just a caress, so light he shouldn’t even feel it, but here and now, when it’s all he has, all he’s given, it feels like everything. 

Brian hits Adam in a different place each time, in a different way. Sometimes a hard lash, sometimes just teasing strands that flutter on his skin. He can’t guess if the next hit will be strong enough to make him feel like he could come even through the cockring, or a light one that will have him trying to beg through his gag. 

There is no pattern to discern. Brian keeps Adam guessing for so long that he stops trying. Until he remembers that, here, he controls nothing. That he doesn’t have to. That, here, it’s okay to let Brian make the choices and decisions. It’s okay to drop the mask he shows to the world. To let himself feel, and to just be. 

Adam’s lost in a sea of sensation, of touches that seem even stronger because Brian doesn’t give him a single hint about what will happen next. He can’t see the way Brian moves. He can’t hear the sound of the flogger coming toward his skin, just before Brian hits him. He can’t beg for more, prevented by the gag in his mouth. He can’t move and try to take what he wants. He can only wait, and wait. The only thing that makes it bearable is the knowledge that Brian always gives him what he needs. 

Each kiss and caress of the flogger brings Adam deeper, closer to the space where he can finally feel free. Where he can be wanton and needy. Where his only obligations are the ones he chooses. 

One more hit of the flogger and then Brian lifts it from Adam’s skin. The muscles of Adam’s back tighten in anticipation when the leather doesn’t return, when he’s left with nothing, not even the touch of Brian’s hand on the oversensitive, abused skin of his back. 

After a few seconds, a lifetime, an eternity, he feels Brian’s hand on his shoulder, a single grounding touch as Brian pulls the plug out of Adam’s ass. Adam barely has time to take a breath before Brian thrusts inside him, one hard shove that has Adam screaming around the gag. Brian drapes himself over Adam’s back, making him feel every single place where the flogger left a mark. The comforter is the only thing preventing Adam’s cock from being crushed against the table, but the ring still seems to tighten with every thrust. 

Adam only has what he feels. Brian’s weight over the abused skin of his back. Brian’s cock in his ass, hard long thrusts that hurt just right and go straight to Adam’s cock. 

Brian takes his weight off Adam’s back. With an arm around Adam’s waist, he pulls Adam’s hips away from the table as far as the cuffs will allow, teasing at Adam’s cock for a second, just long enough to take off the ring before he lets Adam rest on the table again. Then he settles his hand on Adam’s hip, holding him hard enough to bruise. Adam waits for the feeling of heat and glove leather around his cock, for the implicit permission to finally come as Brian works him towards orgasm. It never happens. Instead he has to hold himself back when every harsh thrust of Brian’s cock in his ass pushes him closer to the edge, when every nudge on his prostate makes him feel like he could come here and now, without even being touched. The gag in his mouth prevents him from begging, and Brian’s hands never stray from Adam’s hip and shoulder. 

Adam can feel his orgasm coil in his lower back and controls himself as best as he can, knowing he’s not allowed yet. One hard thrust and Brian is coming, but Adam still doesn’t get the touch he wants, needs. He breathes as best as he can around the gag, even as his frustration climbs higher and higher. 

First thing to go are the headphones. “Wait.” One word, whispered right in Adam’s ear. He forces himself to breathe, to hold himself back a little bit longer when all he wants is to tumble over the edge. One more reminder that tonight he controls nothing, not even that. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Adam does, and Brian removes the blindfold. He wants to scream around the gag in his mouth. He was close, so close…

He waits while Brian unties him and slowly helps him stand. One step away from the table and Adam falls to his knees onto the pillow Brian left for him. He can’t wait any longer, _he can’t_ , but it’s not his decision. Not tonight. 

Brian takes the gag out of Adam’s mouth. Adam can’t think beyond the need to come, to finally break. He presses his face against Brian’s thigh, and all that tumbles out of his mouth is a string of, “Please, please, _please_.”

“Go ahead.”

The rush from finally being allowed makes Adam choke on his own air as his hand closes around his cock. There’s nothing gentle in the way he tugs at his cock. All he wants is the rough touch that will finally make him come. 

Adam’s close, so close, but just before he falls over the edge Brian’s hand slides into his hair, curling and pulling his head back as Brian says, “Look at me.”

Adam forces himself to open his eyes, tears of humiliation burning in the corners as he suddenly becomes aware of the trickle of Brian’s come leaking out of his ass. He’s lost under Brian’s gaze, fisting his own cock, desperate with the need to come, to break. 

“That’s it. Make yourself come for me. You’re so gorgeous, baby.”

The small praise makes Adam blush. He keeps his hand fast and hard on his cock, feeling like the ground is being pulled out from under his feet and Brian’s gaze is the only thing keeping him upright. 

It’s the tug of Brian’s fingers in his hair, the heavy weight of Brian’s gaze on him that allows Adam to finally let go. His back arches as he comes over his own hand but he keeps his eyes open, unable to look away from Brian. 

The hand Brian has in Adam’s hair relents, and Adam nearly collapses before Brian is there, holding him until his breathing goes back to normal. Adam eyes close and he floats in a world where Brian, his words, his hands on Adam’s body, are the only thing that matters. 

Adam can’t walk yet. So Brian helps him to the nest of pillows and blankets that is there to ensure that even though he can’t make it to the bed, he has a little cocoon of heat and comfort where he can rest his back against soft cotton, his head against a pillow. Where Brian surrounds him, holding him tight, arms and legs linked around Adam like a piece of human bondage. Where he can let himself drift as long as he wants, comforted by the words of love and praise Brian always has for him, reminding him how beautiful he was, how good he always is for Brian. 

Tomorrow Adam will be rested and ready to stand on his own again. To face the world, to be Adam Lambert and everything that’s expected of him. Tonight, though, he’ll sleep cuffed to the bed he shares with Brian, safe in that little space where he doesn’t have to be anyone but Brian’s boy.


End file.
